Coffee Fiend
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Lorelai and Luke fight about coffee and junk food, Rory and Jess ignore their obvious feelings.... eventually L/L and R/J or maybe R/T.... who knows :D Chapter FOUR up now.
1. Desperation

COFFEE FIEND  
  
By: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: L/L R/T  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them... Even though I'd give anything. well almost anything (maybe not my soul cause we've all seen what that can do) for Luke.. :D  
  
A/M: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic. infact, in New Zealand we don't even get Gilmore Girls. much to my immense disappointment. So, sadly, never seen an eppy, but I read HEAPS of GG fic, and read all the spoilers.  
  
  
  
'Luuuuke!' screamed Lorelai, as she walked through the door of the diner.  
  
Luke sighed, 'What Lorelai?'  
  
She grinned at him, 'Someone's been putting up Christmas decorations...' she said waving her arms wildly in the direction of the diner's windows, where there was a few pieces of tinsel hanging.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes at her, crossed his arms, and said dryly, 'I'm feeling the Christmas spirit.'  
  
Lorelai giggled, 'Oh! Dirty!'  
  
Luke rolled his eyes again, 'Grow up. Coffee?'  
  
Lorelai's eyes lit up. 'Yes!'  
  
Luke smirked, 'Well too bad. We're out.'  
  
Lorelai gasped, 'Out? You can't be out of coffee!'  
  
Luke smirked at her again, 'We can, and we are.'  
  
Lorelai started hyperventilating. 'Coffee. I.must.have.coffeeeeeeeeeee' she said, before falling to the floor.'  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, 'Lor, get up. Jess's gone out to get some.'  
  
Lorelai jumped up, grinning. 'Yay!'  
  
Luke grunted, and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Loreali waved her arm at him, 'Luke! Wait! Food!'  
  
Luke sighed, 'Plate of lard?' he questioned.  
  
Lorelai beamed. 'Yes please.'  
  
Lorelai sat down at the counter and started banging the salt and pepper shakers on it.  
  
From the kitchen, a shout was heard, 'Lorelai, quit it.'  
  
Lorelai sighed, 'Fiiiiine. Ruin all my fun.'  
  
Luke stuck his head out the kitchen door, 'Where's Rory?'  
  
'Early meeting at school. Paris called at like 6am this morning. Isn't that a crime?' said Lorelai starting to babble.  
  
Luke frowned, 'I don't think so.'  
  
Lorelai sighed, 'Well it should be. I mean who on earth wants to be woken up at 6am? I mean apart form people like superman, cause he's gotta rescue all those people, but I mean, maybe he doesn't want to be woken up then. He probably just wants to stay in bed with Lois Lane.. Although I've been thinking. It's really quite confusing. Is Lana Lang, out of Smallville the future Lois Lane? Cause it's way too much of a coincidence that they both have names starting with two L's, but why are their names different?' she said looking at Luke as if she expected an answer.  
  
Luke looked stunned, 'Uh?'  
  
Lorelai sighed, 'Don't worry. I'll ask Sookie when I get to work. Ohhhh! Speaking of work hurry up with that food, I wanna go annoy Michel... where's the coffee Lukey?'  
  
A/N2: Tell me what you think so far.. Eventually it WILL have a plot. I'm just getting the hang of the characters. 


	2. True Confessions

COFFEE FIEND  
  
By: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: L/L R/T  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them... Even though I'd give anything. well almost anything (maybe not my soul cause we've all seen what that can do) for Luke.. :D  
  
A/N: Relating to the Smallville thing. Lois Lane/Lana Lang - we have our answer. 'Me' reviewed and said this:  
  
"In the Superman comics Lana Lang really is a different person (I believe she marries Pete) and Lois is, well, Lois. In the movies Lana and Lois are different too (In fact in Superman 3, Annette O'Toole plays Lana-she's Mrs. Kent on Smallville - but I'm not sure if Pete and Lana get married in the movies.)"  
  
Also, from 'Jamie', this:  
  
"Also, about the Lois Lane/Lana Lang thing - I don't know if you ever watched The Adventures of Lois and Clark, or the cartoon version of Superman that they had on a couple years back, but in both of those series, Clark's high school girlfriend's name was Lana. I don't remember what her last name was in either of those shows, though. She was only mentioned a few times, though she did show up as a villain in the cartoon...allied with Lex Luthor. (Another Double L...along with Lional Luthor. hmmm...)"  
  
Anyway, on with the fic. (And a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed, cause that REALLY helped me with this, you know, the whole never seen GG thing, and not sure bout the characters, but here goes my next effort ;) )  
  
  
  
Luke sighed, as Lorelai started banging her head on the counter.  
  
'What?' he said gruffly.  
  
Lorelai pouted at him, 'I waaaant cofffffffeee' she whined. 'Gimme coffee!'  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, and then smirked at her, 'You'll have to wait until Jess gets back.'  
  
Loreali sighed, loudly, 'But I want cofffeeee NOW!' she said enouncing the 'now' by banging her fists on the counter. Hard. 'Owwwww.'  
  
Luke smirked at her again, 'It's your own fault.' He reminded her.  
  
At that moment, saving Luke from anymore winging, Jess walked into the diner carrying a box, which Lorelai presumed had the coffee in it.  
  
Her eyes lit up and she launched herself at the box.  
  
Luke gasped, 'Jess! Move!' he shouted, waving his arms at him.  
  
But it was too late, Lorelai had already tackled Jess to the ground. But as he fell, the box went flying out of his arms, and into the arms of Luke.  
  
He turned to Lorelai, and smirked at her, 'Ha!'  
  
Lorelai lifted herself off the top of Jess, said 'Sorry Jess!' cheerfully, and turned to Luke, 'Luuuukey, coffee?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Lorelai smiled, charmingly at him, 'Please Lukester?'  
  
'No.. and don't call me that.' Luke said gruffly.  
  
'Lukey lukey LUKE! COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!' Lorelai yelled, while spinning around in a circle, waving her arms wildly.  
  
Just then Miss PATTY WALKED IN, DUCKED Lorelai's wildly out of control arm movements, and said to Luke, 'Give the child her coffee. It'll be all we hear about otherwise.'  
  
Luke sighed, for what seemed the hundredth time since Lorelai had entered the diner that morning. 'Fine.'  
  
Lorelai stopped spinning. 'Coffee?' she questioned.  
  
'Yeah.' Said Luke, getting out a cup, placing it on the counter, and pouring the liquid gold into it.  
  
Lorelai smiled at him, 'Have I told you lately that I love you?' she questioned.  
  
Luke smirked at her, 'Only every time I give you coffee.'  
  
Jess smirked at Lorelai and muttered, 'Maybe you should tell him out of the coffee context.'  
  
Luke frowned, 'Jess?' Lorelai gasped, and muttered, 'I gotta go.' And ran out the door, leaving it swinging on it's hinges, and Luke standing behind the counter, holding the coffee pot and looking extremely confused. 


	3. Confirmation

COFFEE FIEND  
  
By: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: L/L R/T  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them... Even though I'd give anything. well almost anything (maybe not my soul cause we've all seen what that can do) for Luke.. :D  
  
A/N: Heidi - if you actually WAIT for me to GET to the Rory stuff, then maybe it will be R/J .. Give it a chance.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Rory yawned as she stepped off the bus. She'd been up since like 6.30 that morning, talking with Paris about their most recent assignment, and she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go get coffee from Luke's, and then go to sleep.  
  
As she was about to go into Luke's, Miss Patty came up behind her, and said in a desperate tone, 'Rory! Rory! What's wrong with your mother?'  
  
Rory frowned. As far as she knew, nothing. apart from a little sleep deprivation. 'Uhhhhhhh?'  
  
Miss Patty frowned, 'You haven't seen here yet? She hasn't been into Doose's all day, or been to Luke's since she ran out this morning, after dropping you off at Chilton.'  
  
Rory shrugged. 'Dunno. I only just got back form school. Is she at home?'  
  
Miss Patty nodded, 'Yes. She didn't even go to work.'  
  
Rory frowned. It wasn't like her mother to give up an opportunity to tease Michel. 'I'll go check on her now. Just let me get my coffee.'  
  
With that, Rory entered the diner, and went up to the counter. She smiled at Luke, 'Heya Luke!'  
  
'Rory.' Luke grunted.  
  
'Coffee?' Rory asked pleadingly.  
  
'Sure.' Said Luke. 'And take this for your mom as well.' He said as he handed her two take away cups, filled to the brim with steaming hot coffee.  
  
Rory frowned. Way weird for Luke to actually willingly give coffee to her mom. 'Um, kay.' She said, and left the diner, taking the cups with her.  
  
************************************  
  
'Mom???' Rory called as she entered their house.  
  
'Mmm?' a sound came form the living room.  
  
'Here.' Rory said, handing her the cup, and then sat down on the couch next to Lorelai who was staring at a spot on the wall.  
  
'Mom?' Rory asked.  
  
'Yeah sweets?' Lorelai said without looking away from the wall.  
  
'What's wrong?' Rory asked.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'And that'd be why you're staring at the wall..' Rory said, confused.  
  
'IalmostsortakindatoldLukethatIlovehimtoday.' Said Lorelai all at once.  
  
'Huh?' said Rory, 'Can you say that a little slower Mom?'  
  
'I almost sorta, kinda told Luke that I love him today...' Lorelai said again.  
  
'About time.' Rory mumbled, and then as Lorelai quickly looked away from the wall, and at her, and said 'I mean, Oh no!'  
  
Lorelai glared at her, 'What did you say before that?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Uh huh..... come on mini me. tellll me!' Lorelai said in a whining tone.  
  
Rory glared at her, 'You're just trying avoid the topic Mom!'  
  
'Never!' Loreali said with a gasp, and then slumped back down into her seat. 'Ror, what do I do?' she said looking sad.  
  
'Tell him the truth.' Rory said to her. 'He feels the same...' She said trailing off at the look Lorelai gave her. 'What! Everyone in this town knows that you two are in love. It's just you guys that are avoiding it.'  
  
Lorelai's eyes lit up. 'Ohhh! Thanks Rory! Avoiding! That's what I'll do. I'll just avoid Luke for the rest of my life, and then I'll never have to deal with it.'  
  
Rory smiled, 'Won't work. Coffee, remember?'  
  
'Oh yeah.....' Lorelai said frowning. 'I'm gonna ring Sookie, kay Sweets?'  
  
'Yup. I' promised Jess that I'd lend him a book, so I'll be back later, kay?'  
  
'Don't forget to bring coffee back with you!' Lorelai said, as she searched under the couch cushions for the phone.  
  
'Never!' said Rory in astonishment.  
  
******************************************  
  
'Sookie?' Lorelai said frantically, when someone picked up the phone.  
  
'Lor?' the voice said.  
  
'Yeah. I have a problem.' Lorelai said, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
'Luke problem?' Sookie asked.  
  
'What is with everyone in this town?' Lorelai asked, flopping down on the couch. 'They all seem to think that me and Luke have some secret love for each other..'  
  
Sookie interrupted, 'Not a Luke problem then?'  
  
'No, it's a Luke problem.' Lorelai said, sighing.  
  
'And?' Sookie asked.  
  
'And, I practically good as told him that I was in love with him...' Lorelai said, trailing off.  
  
'You didn't!' Sookie said, sounding astounded. 'What did you say?'  
  
'Well,' Loreali said, tucking a curl behind her ear, Luke gave me coffee, and I said "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" and he said "Only every time I give you coffee." Which was fine, till, Jess butted in and goes, "Maybe you should tell him out of the coffee context." Which totally blew it all wide open, and Luke questioned me, and Jess smirked, and it was all very evil. and horrible, so I ran, and now Luke's probably confused. and I'm so incredibly confused it isn't funny, and I don't know what to do!!!!!!!!!' Lorelai said waving her arms around, even though she knew Sookie couldn't see her.  
  
There was silence on the end of the phone line.  
  
'Sook?' Lorelai asked.  
  
'I think,' Sookie said slowly, 'That you need to go and talk to him, and tell him how you feel...'  
  
'But what,' said Lorelai, panicking 'If he doesn't feel the same way?'  
  
'Hon, relax.' Sookie says, 'Luke loves you. He's just to shy to say it. You tell him, and I guarantee, he'll tell you.'  
  
'You think?' Lorelai asked, twisting her hair.  
  
'I know.' Sookie confirmed. 'Now go get him before it's too late.'  
  
'Um kay...' Lorelai said.  
  
'Bye honey. Ring me afterwards, and give me all the gossip.' Sookie said, smiling to herself.  
  
'Kay. Thanks Sook.' Lorelai said feeling ever so slightly more confident.  
  
'Bye'  
  
'Bye.' Lorelai said, as she pressed the end button on the cordless. She sat silently for a few seconds and then suddenly jumped up and yelled, 'Ohmigod! What do I wear?' 


	4. Yayness!

COFFEE FIEND  
  
'Great Expectations'  
  
By: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: L/L R/T  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them... Even though I'd give anything. well almost anything (maybe not my soul cause we've all seen what that can do) for Luke.. :D  
  
A/N: I'm throwing these chapters out as soon as possible, cause I'm heading off on vacation on Boxing Day. do I'll be computerless for 3 weeks..  
  
Lorelai rushed into the diner and ran straight into Jess, who was walking past. 'Lorelai!' he exclaimed, 'Watch it!'  
  
'Ow.' Lorelai said, rubbing her forehead, where it'd hit Jess's.  
  
Luke came out from behind the counter, 'Lor? Are you okay?' he asked, leading her over to a seat. 'I'll get you some coffee.'  
  
Jess scowled, 'Sure! Don't even ask if I'm okay!'  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, 'Jess are you okay? Good. See you later.'  
  
Jess smirked, 'Later Uncle Luke.'  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke, who was pouring her a cup of coffee. 'Luke?' she said.  
  
'Hmmm?' Luke murmured, as her handed her the coffee.  
  
'Can we talk?' Lorelai said, looking nervous.  
  
Luke nodded, 'Yeah, come on up to the apartment.' He turned, and stuck his head through the kitchen doorway, 'Hey, Caesar, can you send Jess up front?'  
  
A muttered, 'Sure', was heard, and then Jess came out front, 'Yeah?' he asked Luke.  
  
Luke smirked at him. 'Mind the front. I'm going to talk to Lorelai.'  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, 'Is that what you guys call it these days? Talking?'  
  
Luke glared at him, and growled, 'Watch it Jess.'  
  
And with that, he followed Lorelai up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
She sat down on the couch and looked up at him. 'So.' He said, 'What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.' she said, 'It's ah, it's about earlier.'  
  
Luke looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
She paused, and then continued. 'I, well, Ithinkweshouldgooutsometime.'  
  
Luke frowned, 'Huh?'  
  
Lorelai looked up at him some time. 'I think that we should go out some time. Together.'  
  
Luke looked at her, stunned. 'As in, like a date?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah.' Lorelai said smiling slightly, and then frowning. 'I mean,' she said in a rush, 'Only if you want it to be a date.'  
  
Luke grinned. 'OK.'  
  
Lorelai continued, 'Cause I mean, if you don't wanna go out on a date, that's okay too. Cause I mean... what?'  
  
Luke swallowed his laughter, and replied, 'I said, OK.'  
  
Lorelai's face broke out into a huge grin, 'OK? Seriously?'  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, 'Yes. Now quit it, before I change my mind.'  
  
Lorelai grinned at him, and jumped up and hugged him 'Coffee Lukey?'  
  
Luke grunted, 'It'll kill you... fine.' He said sighing. As he lead her out the door and down the stairs to the dinner, he said, 'And just cause we're going out on a date, DOES NOT mean you can call me Lukey...' he warned.  
  
Lorelai frowned, 'Awwwwwwwwwww Lukey..' She complained.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Please?'  
  
'No.' Luke replied as he poured coffee into a cup.  
  
'Fiiiiiiiiiine.' Lorelai said dramatically.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, as he handed her a cup of coffee, 'Deal with it.'  
  
Lorelai grinned, 'Oh I will... until I find something to blackmail you with....'  
  
Luke grunted, and walked over to a table to refill their coffee mugs.  
  
Lorelai sat at the counter staring into space and drinking her coffee. Just as she was considering whether or not the WB would bring 'I love Lucy' back on air, Luke came over to her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
'Hmmmm?' Lorelai said.  
  
Luke tapped his watch, 'If you don't go soon, you're gonna be late for work.' He reminded her.  
  
'Damn!' Lorelai exclaimed, throwing the rest of the coffee back, and grabbing her bag off the counter.  
  
'Bye Luke.' She said, kissing him quickly on the lips, and danced out the door.  
  
'Huh.' Luke said, putting his hand to his cheek.  
  
'Ohhhhhhh!' Miss Patty said from where she was sitting, at a table. 'I have to go home and.. and, do some washing!' she said as she jumped up and ran out the door mumbling. 'Give Taylor half the list.. Lorelai and Luke together at last!!!'  
  
A/N: It's short, I know... but it's taking me FOREVER to write.... ;) Jacey 


End file.
